


A Mills' Christmas

by Emerald_Queen



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Hades is alive, My First AO3 Post, Post-Season/Series 05, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, robin is alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Queen/pseuds/Emerald_Queen
Summary: 5 years after the events in the Underworld, both Robin and Hades have since been brought back to life by the Mills sisters and the heroes, villains have been defeated and we see what a typical Mills Christmas is like.





	A Mills' Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fanfic, I can't wait to hear responses and advice, so please leave a comment.

The Mills sisters had many similarities, even if they were unwilling to admit it at times. From their dry wit to their unwavering sense of style, they were as alike as sisters could be. However, one instance in which they differed could be seen in times of peace, when the dust had settled in the eventful town of Storybrooke and the women were free to live their lives the way they chose, uninterrupted by vexatious villains or family dramas. 

On Christmas day, near the centre of the town, the younger of the two sisters expertly pops open a bottle of the finest champagne known to man, pouring it into flutes held by laughing party guests eager to gossip all day and then dance the night away. Delectable dishes of piping hot food are served, course after course after course, filling the mayor’s guests with the sustenance needed for one of her parties, as well as amazement at her marvellous cooking skills. Not one person leaves the table hungry or underwhelmed, especially not after receiving their own personally selected Christmas gift from Mayor Mills. ‘Tis the season, after all, and why not spend it with her family, close friends, and even everyone else in town?

Everyone else, that is, except for her sister. The siblings were not on bad terms at all – in fact, they were more than amicable with each other. This had been brought about by the return of their childhood memories of meeting each other, which flipped their relationship from never seen to have said one kind word to one another to now sharing everything: their worries, hopes, fears and celebrations, and seeing them now, nobody would have guessed that they had tried to kill each other only a few years prior.

The eldest Mills sister, just a few hours earlier on this day of festivities, could be found in her farmhouse on the edge of town, in the sitting room, smiling down at Robyn from her plush emerald armchair as the young child unwrapped what could have been her eightieth present of the day. Did the redhead spoil her darling daughter? Perhaps, but not as much as Hades, who had picked out half of the presents, and could hardly contain his joy as he helped set up playsets and tidy away wrapping paper, making sure his wicked witch didn’t have to lift a finger. She had tried to help, but ever since his return to the land of the living, the Lord of the Underworld truly had become a new man. Gone are his plans of vengeance and destruction, which have long been replaced with dreams of a happy future with his love and her daughter, a life he hopes to be worthy of someday. She worries that his doting may have been brought on by guilt from his past errors, errors that have been more than forgiven over the past number of years since he came back to her, but she’s reassured him time and time again that he’s redeemed himself, at least in her eyes.

Zelena was awoken from her thoughts by a dramatic gasp and one of her daughter’s brightest smiles as she unwrapped the present that the witch was most excited to have given her. “A bwoomstick!” Robyn exclaimed, her face lighting up with joy as she hugged the three-foot broom tightly. “I can be like Mummy!”

Hades chuckled while Zelena moved to sit beside Robyn, saying, “Of course sweetie, anything for my little witch,” as she cuddled her. 

The broomstick was set aside and more presents were opened, and Zelena and Hades settled into a comfortable position on the couch, Hades sitting in the middle with Zelena lying parallel to the back of the sofa with her legs on Hades’ lap, cradling a cup of tea in her hands as they watched Robyn open the last of her presents.

“Has Regina sent over her gift to you?” Hades asked, turning to look at her. When he reunited with her in the Underworld, he lost his breath every time he saw her. But now, each sight of his fiery goddess - figuratively, anyway – gave him life, and for a man who had constantly been surrounded by death, it was so rare to find someone who made life worth living.

Zelena replied, “She did, along with the invitation to her Christmas party. Almost as if she knew I wasn’t going to be there to get it myself.” She sipped her tea, closing her eyes contentedly for a moment. “She knows me well.”

“You should go next year, if only for an hour or two. I’m sure she’d love to give you your present personally on the day, and to see you open it. And who knows, maybe the party is enjoyable,” he said, rather unconvincingly.

Zelena laughed. “Enjoyable? I’m sure you’re right, being in a room full of people who hate me sounds like lots of fun. Regina might be the only one there who would actually want to speak to me, the rest of them still despise me for the whole curse nonsense.”

“But they forgave Regina after her dark curse, why not you? It was the same thing, why would they treat your sister with more leniency than you?”

She sighed. “Beats me… Look, we’ll worry about the town some other day, preferably never, but I’m willing to compromise.”

He smirked. “Alright, someday. Let’s not worry about it today,” he said, planting a kiss on her cheek. Sitting her tea aside, she smiled and responded in kind, putting her hands on either side of his face and kissing his lips. He held her waist as the kiss ended, her head then resting on his shoulder as they watched Robyn playing with her new toys. “She’s as beautiful as you, you know.”

Zelena’s cheeks warmed and she pursed her lips in a small smile, looking at him. “Really?”

Hades smiled at her, nodding. “Really. You’re perfect, Zelena. Always have been, always will be. I love you.” He kissed her forehead as she smiled brightly, looking down.

“I love-”

A loud knock at the door was heard. Zelena sighed, then stood up and looked out the window, rolling her eyes. “It’s the- It’s Robin,” she said, stopping herself from calling him by the nickname she used to give him: “the thief”. After Hades returned to the land of the living, she vowed to be a little kinder to Robin. Now that both her and her sister’s loves had been brought back, there was less need for hostility, and now that her and Robin shared a child, it would be better for their daughter if they were on good terms. Unfortunately, that meant resigning her witty monikers for more respectful addresses. Why must heroes be so dull?

She opened the door and stepped back to let Robin in. “Merry Christmas, Robin,” she said in a slightly less than enthusiastic voice. 

“And you, Zelena,” he replied in a similar manner. Of all the people in Storybrooke, Robin was the one she bared the least good will for. She would have regretted every moment of their time in New York together, if it hadn’t resulted in Robyn’s birth. Their darling daughter made it worth every horrible second.

They sauntered into the sitting room, both trying to look as comfortable as possible in each other’s company, both failing miserably.

“Daddy!” Robyn yelled as she ran to Robin Hood and hugged his legs, running back to her presents and jumping. “Look what Mummy and Hades got me!”

His eyes widened as he said with an air of forced excitement, “Wow, someone’s lucky this year, aren’t they!” He surveyed the gifts until his gaze landed on the broomstick. “Zelena, please tell me that’s for sweeping the floor, and not for what you’re more known for?”

She rolled her eyes, countering, “Actually, it is for flying. She’s old enough to sit on a broomstick so she’s old enough to learn how to fly on one. She’s got magic; it’s not that difficult for a girl her age.”

“Are you joking?” he argued. “Do you seriously expect me to allow you to take our daughter into the skies on one of those!?”

“I don’t expect you to _allow_ me to do anything, she’s my-”

“Zelena, Robin,” Hades said, nodding towards Robyn who was standing in the middle of her presents, clutching her broomstick and staring at her parents with big eyes.

“Please, please let me learn how to fly,” she whined.

They sighed in unison. Zelena kneeled down before her and placed her hands on Robyn’s shoulders. “I promise you, my little green bean, I’ll teach you how to fly. But for now, you have to go with daddy, he’s got plenty more presents for you at Aunt Regina’s house.” 

Robyn sighed, then smiled at the sound of more presents. “Okay Mummy,” she said, walking over to Robin, who lifted her into his arms.

“Say goodbye to Mummy and Hades, Robyn” said the thief callously, avoiding Hades’ stare.

“Bye bye, Mummy, bye bye, Hades,” she sing-songed, waving her hand as they left.

“See you later, sweetie,” Zelena said smiling, her smile fading as the thief walked away from the house with their daughter. “That bloody thief!” she said as she turned back to Hades. “I cannot stand how he tries to undermine me in front of my own daughter.” Hades walked over to her and hugged her close.

“I know, dearest,” he said, stroking her back gently. “Perhaps if he sees you with her, teaching her how to do it step by step, he might see how you’d never let anything bad happen to her.”

“That’s not a bad idea,” she admitted, closing her eyes. After a few moments, she opened her eyes excitedly. “I almost forgot, Robyn’s not the only one with presents to open,” she said, going over to the Christmas tree and picking up a small box wrapped in golden wrapping paper with a metallic teal bow on top, handing it to Hades. “Merry Christmas, Hades.”

He grinned, tearing the wrapping paper off, then opening the box to reveal a pair of platinum cufflinks. His grin widened as he looked at Zelena. “They’re amazing, Zelena, thank you,” he said, kissing her on the cheek as she smiled back. “I have something for you as well.”

“Ooh, let’s see!” she said eagerly. He picked up a sparkly green box of a similar size to a large handbag, the lid of which was held in place with a wide black ribbon tied into a bow at the top. Zelena smiled, her approval of the colour scheme evident, as she sat down with the box on her lap. She untied the ribbon, letting it fall aside as she lifted the lid of the box.

She was met by sheets upon sheets of black tissue paper. Looking up at Hades confused for a moment, only to be greeted by a badly concealed smirk, she removed handfuls of tissue paper until she saw a tiny glimpse of what looked like black velvet. Seeing the look of discovery on Zelena’s face, Hades reached into the box and pulled out the much smaller, black velvet, cube-shaped box, then sank down before her on one knee.

“Zelena, when my brother cursed me to be trapped in the Underworld, I thought my life was over. That act convinced me that there was no hope for me, that no one could ever love me, that I was beyond saving. For countless years I existed down there, never knowing joy, or happiness, or love. But that changed when I met you. The first thing you ever said to me was “Who the hell are you?”” Zelena looked down, smiling sadly at the memory of their less than civil first encounter. “Well, I can answer that by saying that I was nobody before meeting you. You’ve made me into a better man than I ever thought I could be, you gave me hope when I believed myself to be irredeemable, and the strength to leave my old ways behind. When we sat on that bicycle together, when I had my arms around you for the first time, I knew that it was you I wanted to wake up to in my arms every morning, forever and always. Make my wish come true, I beg.” He opened the box, the light dancing on the main emerald jewel, the surrounding diamonds sparkling almost as brightly. “Will you marry me?”

The Wicked Witch beamed, her eyes brimming with tears as she knelt down in front of him. “Yes, yes, I’ll marry you,” she cried, watching as he slipped the ring onto her finger. She stared at it, momentarily transfixed by its radiance, then put her hands to the back of his neck as she kissed him deeply. Their tears of joy mingled between their flushed cheeks and his arms wrapped around her waist as they stood up, their lips never separating as if nothing else mattered.


End file.
